Related art facsimile machines have been proposed which add a header and a stamp to image data corresponding to a transmission original. For example, JP-A-8-265552 describes a digital copier which creates a header and a stamp based on input in a pen input unit provided to the digital copier, and transmits image data, to which the created desired header, stamp, and the like are added, to the destination with a facsimile function thereof. Accordingly, the image data to which the created header, stamp, and the like are added is recorded on a record sheet at the destination.
However, in the digital copier described in JP-8-265552, the user needs to create any desired header and mark with the pen input unit and thus would be unable to create the desired header or mark without using the digital copier. That is, to transmit image data to which any desired mark, etc., is added, the user must perform work of “creation of the mark, etc.,” at the transmission time. This means that the digital copier imposes the work burden on the user when transmitting the image data to which the mark, etc., is added.
Since the work for creating a mark, etc., takes a long time, if the user creates a mark, etc., with the digital copier, facsimile transmission by other users may be left undone. Recently, related art apparatuses have been developed which enables the user to set the color and the position of the mark in detail. Accordingly, with an apparatus like the digital copier described in JP-A-8-265552, the creation of the mark, etc., takes further long time for the user to set the color, the position, etc., of the mark in detail. That is, the problem of the delay of facsimile transmission becomes more serious.